


Restless

by JehBeeEh



Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [20]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Good Boyfriend Steve Rogers, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehBeeEh/pseuds/JehBeeEh
Summary: Tony can't sleep, Steve tries to find a way to make it better.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: One-Shots from Across the Multiverse [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656748
Comments: 28
Kudos: 154





	Restless

**Author's Note:**

> Needed a soft and silly distraction from *waves hands at world* this came of it.

Steve let out a long sigh as he stepped off the quinjet onto the Tower's landing pad. This mission had lasted way too long when it was only supposed to be a week tops. He went through the motions, barely paying attention to his return home routine, and focused on the end goal. Tony would be home. He could go and find him, in the workshop most likely at this time of the morning, and wrap him in his arms and everything would be better.

Once he was done and on the elevator, he didn’t even have to ask JARVIS before it started moving.

“I’m home,” he called out as soon as the doors to the workshop opened.

Tony's head popped up from where it was resting on his workbench. He didn’t say a word, just made his way to Steve and all but climbed him like a tree, legs wrapping around his waist and arms tight around his neck. He buried his face in Steve's neck, took in a long breath and ever so gently kissed Steve's neck.

“You okay sweetheart?” Steve asked with a soft laugh as he hugged Tony tightly.

Tony just nodded. “Can we go to bed? Please?”

Steve smiled and started moving to the elevator, Tony held securely in his arms – although for how tight he was wrapped around him, Steve doubted he would fall even if he did let go.

Minutes later, when they reached the bedroom, Steve crawled onto the bed on his knees and lay Tony underneath him on the bed. He made a move to try and kiss Tony but the other man did not budge. He held on to Steve while in bed the same way he had when they'd been standing. Steve was about to protest that his lying half on top of Tony might be a bad idea but within minutes, Tony was snoring gently against his neck, limbs slowly loosening their death grip on him. Steve settled himself comfortably and it didn’t take long before he followed Tony in sleep.

When they woke up hours later, Tony seemed in a much better mood. He stretched to kiss Steve properly, pushing him onto his back so he was resting on his chest now instead of under him.

“What was that about? Not complaining about the nap, but not the welcome home I was expecting.”

Tony frowned sadly before kissing Steve again. “I, um, don’t sleep well when you’re not home.”

“Tony, why didn't you call? I thought the updates with JARVIS were helping?”

“They are, it's not that. I know you're safe.” Tony fiddled with the hem of Steve's shirt. “It's really stupid, just forget I said anything.”

“Tony, I want to help fix this. You need sleep, and if it's my fault-"

“No, it isn't. I shouldn’t have said anything, it's my thing, not you. I got used to you sleeping here and when you’re not here is just can't sleep. You can’t stop going on missions just cause I can't sleep.”

Steve brushed his hand through Tony's hair as he considered what Tony had just told him. “We'll find a solution. At least I should be home for a bit, so you’ll be able to catch up on sleep. And maybe extra snuggle time?”

Tony looked up at him with a smirk. “Snuggle time? That's all you want?”

Steve shrugged and tried to contain a smile. “I mean, I could be persuaded to expand. Naked snuggling?”

“That can be arranged, but I don’t think I can keep my hands off you if we're nekkid.”

Steve smiled broadly as he hoisted Tony on top of him and stripped off his shirt. “I can live with that.”

  
***** 

  
“Good, you’re here!” Steve exclaimed happily as Tony padded into their bedroom a week later while he re-organized a dark blanket over the usual comforter on Tony's bed.

“What in the world are you doing?”

“I met up with Sam the other day,” Steve started before sitting down on the bed and reaching out for Tony to join him. He propped one leg up on the mattress so he could turn to look at Tony. “I asked him if he might have advice to help with insomnia. There was lots of stuff but I thought this might be something to start with.”

“New bedding?”

“It's a weighed blanket. I noticed you tend to pull me right on top of you when you get in bed. And you always wake up quickly after I get up on the morning. I think this could help.”

Tony looked at Steve with such a fond expression that he felt himself blush and he had to look away.

Steve felt Tony's hand grab his and squeeze, making him look up. “I don’t know what to say. This is really sweet.”

“Just want to find something to help you sleep, that's all. It isn’t a big deal.”

“it isn’t a huge deal, but it is something. And I love you for it. Really, thank you Steve.” He leaned in for a kiss, which Steve happily gave before pulling back just enough to look at Steve, caressing his cheek and that fond expression in his eyes. “I'm still getting used to you taking care of me, sweetheart.”

Steve turned to place a kiss on Tony's wrist, feeling his face warm again at the love and attention Tony placed on him. “No plans to stop taking care of you any time soon,” Steve replied quietly. “Do you wanna take a nap, try it out? I was gonna go start dinner, so you can rest up a bit and not have to pretend like you’re enjoying helping me.”

“What does ‘fold in the cheese' even mean, Steven?” Tony asked with a grin as he crawled up towards the pillow.

Steve tucked him in, hoping the blanket might help.

“Oh gosh, this feels like being wrapped in a you hug! Almost as good as the real deal.” Tony sighed contentedly as he sunk into his pillow more.

“You like it?”

Tony nodded, eyes already closed. “Just need it to smell like you, and we might have a winner here. But I’ll still test it. For science.”

Steve leaned down with a chuckle. “Gotta do it for science.” Steve pressed a soft kiss to Tony's temple and started heading to the door when Tony caught his wrist.

“Seriously, thank you.”

Steve smiled as he brushed his lips against Tony's hand. “Always, my love.”


End file.
